Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display including the TFT array substrate, and a method of manufacturing the OLED display.
Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays have drawn attentions for use as next generation displays for their wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and high response rates.
Flat panel display technologies, such as OLED displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs), include a matrix of pixels, each having a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wirings connecting the TFT and the capacitor. On a substrate on which the FPD is formed, the TFT, the capacitor, and the wirings are formed in fine patterns, and a photolithography process, which transfers patterns by using a mask, is mainly used in order to form the fine patterns of the substrate.
In the photolithography process, a photoresist is spread on a substrate on which patterns are to be formed, and the photoresist is exposed to light by using an exposure device, such as a stepper. Then, a development process is performed on the light-sensitive (positive) photoresist. After the photoresist is developed, patterns on the substrate are etched by using the remaining photoresist, and a sacrificial photoresist material is removed after the patterns are formed.